Mother's Day
by wind scarlett
Summary: Xiaoyu forced Jin to accept the fact that they couldn't be lovers anymore instead they were having baby. Jin/Xiaoyu.


**Note**: Yeah, sweet story lovers, stay back where you are, don't ever try reading this piece. I just wanted to make this lover-fighting scene nice, but in the end, they acted like crazy persons, I guess. Well, this is just for fun, so please don't take it seriously! ^^

**Warning**: foul words, rape, and many more.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Mother's Day<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Every mother's Day, there some people who were lucky enough to celebrate it, buying presents, flowers, jewels, or sincere hearts proudly given to their mothers, showing their greatest appreciation to the women who had taken care of them with love and care. However, it never happened again to Jin Kazama. Losing his mother in his teenage years, Jin always felt bitter about Mother's Day. Aside him being a bitter person in every way, he was much bitter on that special day. At least that was Ling Xiaoyu had in her mind.

"Jin, what's your answer?" Xiaoyu asked Jin impatiently. She had been waiting for his answer. It seemed forever.

Jin, who was sitting beside her, closed his eyes in desperation, didn't know what to say or how to react properly to her, so he just kept as quiet as possible. Jin had just returned from Mishima Zaibatsu, controlling the troops, asking them destroy each country with maximum damage, killing his rivals and assassins. Sometimes he even killed random people in the street. Then, how could he keep quiet when a little high girl bossing around him?

"Jin, sooner or later everyone will know about us! Everyone will know about _this_!"

Everything turned dark before Jin's eyes. He always knew Xiaoyu was disaster. Clumsy girl who often followed him anywhere, but she successfully made his heart beat faster than any girls could do. Xiaoyu was bad news, always forced her ways in his life. Yet, he had addicted to her since long ago, up until that very moment.

_How could that happen in the first place?_

"JIIINNN… don't make me angry," Xiaoyu's high-pitch tone rose in that big room, which happened to be Jin's secret apartment. Her cute face was making such angry expression. "It's been 2 months! Do you hear me? Two months!"

Jin stormed furiously, "FUCK IT! WHY YOU MAKE SUCH A FUSS!"

"Because you keep quiet, asshole!" Xiaoyu's roller coaster emotion turned up and down. Her eyes were watery, looking directly at him. "There's no way you can runaway just like those guys my grandfather has told me, right…"

Jin rolled his eyes, took her into his arms, saying sweetly to her, "please…"

"Don't touch me!"

Xiaoyu tried to push Jin away, but Jin didn't let her go.

"Jin, let me go!" Xiaoyu repeated angrily, shouting, "you are crazy!"

Sometimes her crybaby attitude was getting on his nerves. He hated seeing her cry, making his heart sick in the same time. Xiaoyu cried in his embrace, hitting his chest repeatedly.

"Shhh, come on, stop it…"

Jin held her closer, pressing her small body tightly to him. Xiaoyu always smelled like baby powder, flowery and light. His cute girl was in pain, all because of him. There was no way he let her keep on crying.

Jin gave up, whispered softly, "fine, you can keep the baby."

"No, promise me you would still take care of our baby, even if our baby had devil gene like you." Xiaoyu mumbled in his arms, slowly she stared at him, looking at him with her big eyes, "promise me that, Jin."

Jin hesitated when Xiaoyu forced him to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep. Damn, spreading his devil gene was never his intention. If he could, he would demolish anyone with that gene, including his father, grandfather, and his great grandfather too. Wait, he would even destroy himself.

"Promise me that, Jin."

"Xiao, you know I couldn't do that, I never mean to—to have…"

_Oh shit, him and his big mouth._

"You meant our baby is accident, huh?" Xiaoyu gritted her teeth angrily. "You are the one who refused to wear condoms any time we do that!"

Jin signed heavily. That was a good point. He disliked condoms. Those were hardly fit his size.

"And you always finish inside me!"

Jin hated when Xiaoyu bitching about their sex. Of course, he finished inside her, for he felt the best climax when she wrapped him tightly with her beautiful legs. _Which man wouldn't anyway?_

"It's all your faults!"

He hated when she blamed him. He hated that emotional girl. _Out of all girls in the world, why should he fall for her? _

"Now how could you say you don't want to have baby? We already have one here, inside my tummy!"

Jin finally lost his temper. He spoke in sarcastic tone, "you said you took pregnancy pills, Xiaoyu darling. Talking about our sex, you are the one who never fail to tease me any time in many places."

Xiaoyu's face turned red in second, "I told you pregnancy pills made me got several acnes… You asked me to stop taking it, Jin…"

"Well, stop taking that goddamn brand and try another, didn't I say that?"

Xiaoyu smacked her lips. Jin was stating the fact. God, how much she detested him.

"You'll surely look ridiculous when you enter university next year with big belly. "

"I won't," Xiaoyu quickly retorted.

"You knew you will, Xiao."

Jin was right, she thought painfully. How about her university life? She had to enter university next spring. Everything would be difficult.

"So, for the sake of two of us, we better get rid of that baby."

"Jiiin! What conclusion is that?" Xiaoyu stared at him with that angry yet innocent look. "How could you…"

Jin despised that look. She always got what she wanted with that look. _Damn Xiaoyu, that's unfair!_

Jin sighed deeply once more, holding his lover's hands. "Please, Xiaoyu darling, you have to understand our situations, there's no way we could have baby right now…"

"Stop making excuses, Jin. I perfectly understood that you don't want this baby…"

Jin groaned grimly. Here he was, back again to the first problem. Everything would be just perfect if it weren't for that fucking baby. Yeah, everything would be perfect if only he and Xiaoyu together, sharing beautiful moments and love for the rest of their life. Fuck, he even thought like Xiaoyu nowadays.

Xiaoyu stood there without saying any words. Doubt and regret reflected in her eyes as she saw Jin, the man she loved for years. They said true love never ran smoothly. Well, she had been very happy to have Jin with her, despite of his bitterness, grunge, and hatred against everyone in the world. She couldn't expect more than that.

However, Jin refused their baby, the solid proof of their love. Xiaoyu knew how Jin loathed his own blood. He often attempted to commit suicide, trying to demolish the devil inside him. With baby inside her, Jin would suffer more, torn between guilt and responsibility.

Xiaoyu always realized that. She had asked him to come to the apartment for asking his final decision. She had guessed he would have refused their baby. She was right. For the sake of the baby, she had to let him away.

"Then, there's no use of having this relationship anymore, don't you think so?"

Jin couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

Xiaoyu bit her lips, didn't want to cry. "I guess this is the end of our relation, Jin. I think we couldn't work it out anymore, and…"

"What do you mean by saying that?" Jin forced her to meet his eyes. Xiaoyu's head snapped back when he pushed her, but Jin didn't care. He drew her face once again to him, "don't say something you will regret about later on."

That time Xiaoyu didn't say anything, which made Jin even more violent than before. His mouth tightened, making a line over his handsome face. He shook her, "well, who said she will love me and never leave me for whatever it takes? Who convinced me about true love and whatsoever?"

"Jin…" Xiaoyu's face was tense. Her body was shaking as she slowly spoke to him, "I don't want to do this, but there's no choice…"

Jin grabbed her face and kissed her mouth wildly; giving her possessive kisses he had never done before. That made Xiaoyu hardly breathe. Her body turned cold because of the fear. She whimpered against his body, and begged him to release her.

"Jin, let me go…"

Jin ignored her pleas, and kissed her brutally, violating her.

"JIIIN! STOP!" Xiaoyu screamed when Jin stopped kissing her, dragged her into the bedroom. "You can't do this to me!"

The heir of Mishima Zaibatsu was too busy to take off his clothes, staring madly at her. His voice was cold. "Why I can't? You are mine after all."

Xiaoyu tried to gather her courage to fight Jin, but she failed. Jin was enraged and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Jin had violent temper under his calm demeanor, savage rage that he inherited from his family. Xiaoyu felt it. She was terribly helpless.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu cried silently. Tears fell from her face. "Jin, I want to go home…"

"You are nothing but pathetic liar, aren't you?"

Jin joined her in the bed, starting to kiss her viciously. Xiaoyu closed her eyes. She couldn't bear seeing him doing bad things, especially to her. He noticed that, and whispered hoarsely beside her ear, "what are you afraid of, baby? Is this?"

Xiaoyu was stunned in surprise as Jin nuzzled her neck, while his hands busily working with her dress. He was going to rape her, she acknowledged that bitterly. He had never forced her even once in their relationship. He had never treated her badly, always gave up with her demands.

Her Jin was always kind.

She still remembered when she had followed him, telling him how much she cared about him, loving him all those years. Jin had smiled coyly back then. He had asked her whether her feeling had been simple high school crush or so. She had convinced him she would have loved him forever. He had smiled, saying he had been in love with her too.

They had mutual feelings. They had spent their days together, despite of Jin's changes during his hard time in handling Mishima's business and his world domination plans. She had said she couldn't care less about it. Then it came, the day when she realized that she was having his baby.

Xiaoyu screamed when she felt Jin was entering her, joining their body. He did that so harsh she couldn't stop whimpering against Jin, asking him to let her go. Yet his dark eyes seemed so rigid, staring directly into hers, sending more than thousands words to her. She was his lover, the only one who could reach his frozen heart. No matter what she did, or she said, she was always his. She was his forever.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu wept when Jin stared to move against her, driving her until she lost in pleasure he had created during their sex. It was rough, wild, but she could feel his love toward her, consuming and demanding. She couldn't let him go from her, and he surely made sure she knew that.

He proved it damned right.

It was late midnight when Jin finally let her go. He had forced her many times to fulfill his lust, his possessive love. Xiaoyu was too tired to say more words. Furthermore, she was afraid of Jin. He could do anything when he was angry.

"I'll take you home."

The road was full of people when they passed Shibuya main road. Colorful lamps shone above them, creating divine sensation. Jin stopped his big motor when the light was red. Funny thing actually, but around Xiaoyu he always obeyed that small, giddy law. Jin seemed to be normal young man in love who always wanted to make his lover happy. Xiaoyu noticed that and she couldn't help smiling.

There was a billboard in front of them, all painted in pink and red.

_Mother's Day. Give your best appreciation toward your beloved mom. _

Jin saw it all right, picture of young mother and her baby. His whole body was hardened. He always hated Mother's Day. It reminded him painful memories he longed to forget. He scorned it the most.

Xiaoyu pressed herself closer to Jin's back. She heard his heart beating faster under that black leather jacket. She was going to be a mother, mother of Jin's first child. No matter what his reaction would be, she would keep that child with all her power. Mother's day… perhaps one day she would celebrate that day together, with or without Jin.

"You'll be good mother." She heard Jin whispered softly to her. Too bad, she couldn't see his face when he said that, but that was more than enough. She knew he would be with her when the day came.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading folks, hope you enjoy it! ^^<strong>


End file.
